


2nd chances

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Team rocket & meowth [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Betrayal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after pop goes the sneasel.Meowth always knew he was expandable, his first hint with Snubull.However after the sneasel incident the cat Pokemon has had enough.Quiting injured and alone Meowth soon finds himself being attacked by a poacher.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth
Series: Team rocket & meowth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	2nd chances

Meowth winced pulling himself from the destroyed hot air sneasel balloon, he could feel his body aching but ignored it, wincing as his arm throbbed.

Taking a deep breath Meowth turned to his Team mates who were just coming to, the scratches on their face a fresh reminder of the pain they caused.

Jesse checked her face scowling at the scratches while James slowly moved towards Meowth. Who didn't budge glaring hatefully at his Teammate who up until recently thought of him as family.

"Meowth i…".

"Save it!"

Meowth's voice was dripping with such venom that it even got Jesse's attention, the cat Pokemon had hate flashing in his eyes teeth gritting. 

They had never seen the Pokemon rhis mad before.

" I heard it all. I know I might not be the strongest pokemon. But you know what that's the sacrifice you make to be able to talk. I spent over a year trying to form sentences leaving it difficult for me to level up my abilities!!". 

Meowth stepped forward prompting James to step back. "I thought we were a family that you treated me like equals. But first Snubull now this?!?"

Meowth let out a bark of laughter. "Dont worry. You won't have to deal with me anymore I quit!!!".

The cat Pokemon turned storming away in the other direction, limping as he walked.

He didnt notice the shocked expression on the 2 Rocket members faces.

What had they done?


End file.
